


You Don't Trust Me

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Category: Captain America, MCU, Marvel, The Avengers
Genre: F/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: Author’s Notes: This fic was written for @star-spangled-man-with-a-plan‘s Marvel Mayhem challenge on Tumblr.Prompt: I love you. I love you desperately, violently, tenderly, completely. I want you in ways that I know you would find shocking.





	You Don't Trust Me

If you weren't still running on adrenaline as you walked off the jet, you would have confronted him then. Instead, you sat through the debriefing, everyone gathered in the common room, wiggling your foot so hard you thought it might pop off. It was best to let the heat of battle fade before jumping into what was sure to be an argument with Steve.

The problem was that the longer you waited, exhaustion started taking over. So, when the group dispersed and Steve was on his way to the showers, you didn't try to stop him. You needed a shower, too. And sleep. But sleep would come later. Rogers would be as good as new by the time he was done, and that's when you would confront him.

You managed to rush through your shower and were waiting outside the area set aside for the men to get out of their gear and clean up. When Steve came out, white t-shirt clinging to his frame and grey sweatpants slung low on his hips, you pushed yourself away from the wall and fell into step beside him as he walked down the corridor.

"What is it about me that you don't trust?"

"I do trust you," he said.

"Then why do you treat me like some helpless victim in the field? I had that guy on the ropes and you just swoop in and take him out."

Steve stopped walking.

"You didn't have him, he had you. He was pulling another knife, and you were so focused on the one you saw that you didn't notice. I trust you. I won't let you die to prove that."

Steve was back on his path to wherever he was going, but you wouldn't let him off that easy.

"I wouldn't have died. I would have seen the knife."

"I won't risk a member of my team on the chance that they _might_ see a threat I already see."

"Really? This is about protecting your team?"

"Of course."

"I don't see you jumping into Nat's fights."

"Nat is a highly trained spy. She sees what she needs to see. Sometimes more than she should. You can't compare your abilities to Nat's. I jump in when I need to, no matter who it is."

"Well, you must think I'm really incompetent, because you jump into my fights a lot."

Steve stopped and stared at you a moment, looked up and down the hall, then backed you into the conference room behind you. He shut the door and ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't think you're incompetent. You're a valuable member of this team."

"Then why do I feel like you're always on my back in the field? Every move I make, you're right there. Is it that old-fashioned protect-the-weaker-sex thing?"

"It's because I couldn't handle it if something happened to you."

"So, it's your ego. You feel responsible for me."

Steve rolled his eyes and turned to leave, but you grabbed his arm.

"No, I'm not letting this go. Why won't you let me finish my own fights?"

Steve faced you and took a deep breath. "Because I love you. For a while now. So much that the thought of you getting a little scratch like this," he said as he brushed the tip of his finger over a cut on your brow, "makes me crazy."

"You love me?"

"I love you desperately." His hand caressed your cheek. "Violently."

You narrowed your eyes at him. "That doesn't sound like love."

A smirk pulled at his lips, but fell away. "Violence against anyone who might hurt you. Desperate to keep you safe, and in my life, in any capacity."

"That still doesn't sound like love."

He put his other hand to your face and brushed the pads of his thumbs over your cheeks. "What if I love you tenderly? Does that sound like love? When I see you hurt and want to wrap you in my arms and kiss the pain away? When you laugh and my heart just wants to burst, because it's the best sound I've ever heard? I love you completely."

You put your hand on his and he leaned down to brush his nose along yours.

"I want you in ways that I know you would find shocking... seeing as I'm so old-fashioned." He smirked, and the weight of his words made your breath catch. "But if you tell me you don't want me, I'll walk out of this room and we'll go back to being teammates."

"And if I tell you I love you, too?"

"Then maybe we should do something about it."

"Something like...?"

Steve moved his hands to your hips and shrugged. "That's up to you."

"Is it? I thought men of your generation were all about taking charge?"

"Real men only take what they want when it's willingly given. I still haven't heard that from you."

You hesitated, but laid your hand against his chest. He sighed at your touch.

"I love you, too."

The words were barely off your tongue before his lips crashed onto yours. His fingers dug into your hips, pulled you closer, then slid up your back and into your hair. You wrapped your arms around his waist.

When you pulled away, you were tingling. You took a deep breath and cleared your throat.

"So... what are these shocking ways you want me?"

The man lowered his eyes and blushed, and you wondered what Steve Rogers found shocking. He lowered his lips next to your ear and whispered the things he wanted to do to you, particularly the places he wanted to put his mouth.

"I want you to be so satisfied that the smile won't leave your face, and my name stays on your lips," he whispered, with a nip to your earlobe.

It was your turn to blush. Hearing Steve talk that way, feeling his warm breath against your skin, was definitely shocking.

"If you keep me that satisfied I may never leave the bed to go on another mission."

He smiled and brushed his fingers through your hair.

"Well, then at least I'll know you're safe, and waiting for me to come back. And we won't have to fight over me being overly protective."

You wrapped your arms around his neck. "You can protect me any way you see fit, Captain."


End file.
